Applicant's prior U.S. patents include, but are not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,720,912; 8,613,463; 8,544,871 and 8,500,140 among many others. Many of applicant's inventions seek to achieve compact stowed golf carts or baby stroller wheel designs so that the consumer may conveniently fold the device when not in use, and the products each achieve a compact stowed position. In the preferred embodiments of this particular invention, the device has a three-wheel orientation, and simple movement of both the front wheel, and of the at least two rear wheels, provides for folding and compacting of the wheels, without their removal, and results in the ultra-thin stored profile. In the above-mentioned previous U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,871, this inventor provided for synchronous folding of at least two rear wheels by virtue of at least one gear that synchronously caused movement and stowing of at least two rear wheels when a portion of the wheeled carrier device frame was folded. This application builds on the concept of synchronously folding at least two rear wheels of a wheeled carrier device, however; the synchronous folding of the at least two rear wheels is accomplished by either: 1) a unique swiveling motion of the rear wheel frame in relation to the forward wheel frame and/or the upper frame; or 2) the rotation of the forward frame in relation to the rear frame, however, unlike the foldable carrier devices of the prior art, this cart device achieves a stowed status of the forward and the rear wheels in a linear alignment, where each of the wheels' axis of rotation are co-planar and closely adjacent to the rear, forward and upper frame stowed parts. Further, this invention does not have a gear which transfers the synchronous motion (like the applicant's prior art) but instead uses a series of linkages and connectors between the rear wheel frame and the other frame parts, and the rotation motion of the rear frame in relation to the remaining carrier parts is what provides for the synchronous folding and set up of the at least two rear wheels.